Harcèlement sentimental
by Abbym0
Summary: Un fond de vie normal entre les deux amis que sont Dean et l'ange du jeudi. Du moins jusqu'à ce que Castiel formule une question à voix haute qui déclenchera le long cheminement d'une relation nouvelle entre eux.


**Hey everybody !**

 **Merci, même mille mercis d'être venu pour vous perdre ici. Rien que ça, ça représente déjà beaucoup à mes yeux.**

 **Si le cœur vous en dit une petite review reste la bienvenue mais dans tout les cas vous êtes juste géniaux de passer par là.**

 **Donc bonne lecture à tous ~**

* * *

Dean a appelé Castiel pour avoir un peu de compagnie étant donné que son frère l'a abandonné pour régler « des affaires qui ne le concernent pas » et qu'il ne revient que le lendemain. Alors ils sont tous les deux assis sur le canapé, bien que le terme plus exact en ce qui concerne Dean soit affalé comme une masse, en train de regarder Netflix comme les deux vieux amis qu'ils sont.

Cependant l'ange est travaillé par certaines questions auxquelles il ne trouve pas de réponses claires et précises. Des questions qui ne requièrent pourtant pas une grande et intense réflexion mais qui nécessitent d'être éclairées. Il tourne la tête et regarde Dean finir sa bière, la poser par terre et se reconcentrer sur la série. Castiel continue de le regarder, comme si le simple fait de le dévisager allait élucider toutes ses questions.

« -Tu peux arrêter ça s'il te plaît ? » finit par demander le chasseur qui se sent persécuté par les yeux de l'ange.

« -Non… » répond-il lentement après quelques secondes.

Dean tourne la tête, incrédule.

« -Je peux savoir pourquoi ? »

« -C'est exactement ce que je me demande Dean : pourquoi ? »

« -Hein ? » prononce l'humain, totalement perdu.

« -Pourquoi faisons-nous comme si de rien n'était alors que toi et moi savons très bien ce que nous éprouvons l'un envers l'autre ? »

« -Wow Cas, calme-toi on est pas dans une putain de comédie dramatique à l'eau de rose ! » lâche Dean qui s'agace déjà pour consolider sa façade imaginaire d'homme viril « Et de quoi tu parles, qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'on éprouve selon toi ? »

« -De l'amour, Dean. » en lui frôlant le dos de la main.

« -Qu-Quoi ? Non mais tu délires là ? » en laissant néanmoins sa main se faire caresser par les doigts de l'être céleste.

« -Pas le moins du monde et tu le sais très bien. »

« Non je ne sais rien du tout ! »

Dean arrache sa main à celle de l'ange et se lève brutalement. Ses joues ont virés au rouge, peut-être de colère, peut-être de honte, le fait est que ça l'a atteint et Castiel l'a bien remarqué. Alors il se lève lui aussi et s'approche de lui.

« -Pourquoi est-ce que tu nies l'évidence ? » demande l'ange, visiblement vexé.

« -Mais il n'y a aucune évidence mon vieux, tu dérailles complètement ! » dit-il en détournant le regard.

« Vraiment ? » en tiquant, la tête penché sur le côté.

« -Vraiment. » fermement.

N'en croyant mot, Castiel s'approche de Dean qui se recule jusqu'à être confronté à un mur. Le chasseur le sait, l'heure de sa fin a sonné. Pourtant il ne veut pas, ça ne doit pas arriver et il luttera jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en puisse plus.

L'ange pose doucement sa main sur la joue de Dean qui ne peut s'empêcher de déglutir tout en fermant les yeux. Son cœur bat la chamade tandis que la main de Castiel reste posée sur lui, souhaitant abattre ce mur, cette bâtisse que l'homme s'est construit au fil des ans pour ne rien laisser paraître. Sa main finit par glisser dans ses cheveux, Dean pousse un soupire qui n'aurait jamais du naître, jamais du être.

« -Cas… » souffle-t-il.

« -Oui ? » en se rapprochant toujours plus, sentant son souffle sur lui.

« Vas-t-en ! » cri Dean en le repoussant le plus loin possible.

Il s'empresse de s'enfuir, courant quelques mètres dans ce bunker géant mais finit seulement par se heurter contre un autre mur, plus loin, dans la cuisine. Aussitôt l'être céleste le rattrape par la manche de sa chemise.

« -De quoi as-tu si peur Dean ? »

« -Vas-t-en. » dit-il faiblement, relâchant la force dans son bras immobilisé.

Castiel se rapproche, une fois de plus, le prenant au piège contre le réfrigérateur cette fois-ci. En croisant ses yeux bien trop bleus, bien trop purs, Dean sent une brèche fissurer ses barrières mentales. L'ange diminue toujours plus leur espace personnel pour accroître leur proximité. Même si ses propres émotions le dépassent, il sait parfaitement ce qu'il ressent pour cet humain. Humain qui depuis des années refoule ses sentiments, les cachant derrière une barricade qui est pourtant transparente aux yeux de tous. Tout est clair depuis bien longtemps pour Castiel, seul Dean continue sciemment de s'aveugler.

L'ange prend le visage du chasseur en coupe et pose ses lèvres sur les siennes. A l'étonnement des deux hommes, Dean répond immédiatement au baiser comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle à faire. Il met ses mains dans le dos de l'ange, l'explorant de tout son long, le laissant poser de nouveaux baisers sur sa bouche.

Mais non. Une fois de plus il le repousse violemment et le dévisage, en colère contre lui-même. Il s'est trahit.

« -Arrête ça tout de suite Cas. » impose-t-il d'une voix dure.

« -Pourquoi ? » demande l'ange qui est dans la plus totale des incompréhension.

« -Parce que ça ne se fait pas ! Parce que je ne veux pas de toi ! »

Le visage de Castiel se décompose intégralement, sa bouche forme une grimace affreuse et ses yeux se remplissent de larmes qui ne tombent pas, préférant brouiller sa vision. Non pas qu'il pense que les paroles de Dean sont vraies, il sait qu'il se ment à lui-même. Seulement il éprouve une peine immense pour cet homme qui n'osera jamais s'avouer qu'il est amoureux de lui. Est-ce si dur d'admettre qu'il est amoureux d'un ange rebelle du Seigneur ? Castiel est-il si horrible que ça pour que Dean ne veuille pas voir la vérité en face ?

« -Cas… » en essuyant une larme qui s'est décidée à s'échapper des yeux de l'ange « Ce n'est pas ta faute. C'est juste que tu as du mal interpréter des choses ou des gestes que je t'ai dit. » n'y croyant pas lui-même.

« -Dean, si tu savais à quel point j'ai mal pour toi… Ça doit vraiment te briser chaque jour de tenter de te convaincre de ce que tu me dis là. »

« -Tu veux bien arrêter avec ça ? » dit-il d'une voix à la fois douce et lasse.

« -Je te retourne la question. » platement.

« -Cas, laisse-moi tranquille avec tout ça. Viens on oublie cette histoire et… »

« -Tu crois que c'est facile peut-être ? » le coupe-t-il « Tu crois que je ne vois rien ? Tu penses vraiment que je ne sais pas ce que tu ressens ? Désolé d'être aussi direct Dean, mais je dois te dire que je t'aime et que tu m'aimes aussi. Alors où est le problème ? »

« -Le problème Cas ? Mais il n'y a aucun problème, il faut que tu comprennes que… »

Cette fois-ci ce n'est pas la parole que Castiel lui coupe mais le souffle. Ses lèvres emprisonnent une fois de plus les siennes, les prenant en otage encore et encore. L'ange s'acharne sur celles-ci comme si sa vie en dépendait, comme si ce moment était ce pourquoi il vivait encore. Le chasseur, malgré lui, ne peut s'empêcher de répondre aux baiser que l'ange avait commencé à lui voler, comme si son corps ne pouvait pas résister à cet appel bien que son cerveau lui hurle d'arrêter. Ses mains traîtresses se baladent dans ses cheveux ébènes, il sent son cœur exploser, abattant d'un seul coup, tel une bombe, le dernier rempart qu'il lui restait. Pourtant il repousse Castiel, encore une fois, à contrecœur.

« -Stop… » murmure-t-il a bout de force.

« -Tu en es sûr ? » sourit lascivement le messager du seigneur en posant sa main sur l'entrejambe de Dean qui commence à se déformer.

Le chasseur rejette la tête en arrière et gémit à ce contact. Il est clair que son corps, lui connaît la vérité. Il regarde alors l'ange droit dans les yeux.

« -C'est bon, t'as gagné Castiel. Oui je t'aime. Je t'aime comme j'ai jamais aimé personne dans ce bas monde, je t'aime à la folie et jamais de toute ta vie tu ne pourras concevoir à quel point je t'aime. » avoue-t-il enfin.

Castiel sourit, ému. Il lui a enfin dit. Il l'aime. Ils s'aiment. Était-ce vraiment si compliquer à dire ?

« -Par contre maintenant est-ce que tu peux t'occuper de ça s'il te plaît ? » en regardant la main de l'ange toujours posée sur la bosse de son pantalon.

« -Avec plaisir. » sourit-il avant d'emprisonner de nouveau sa bouche.


End file.
